


Merry Christmas, Alpha

by rome_in_asia



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Beta Min Yoongi | Suga, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hanahaki Disease folks, Jeon Jungkook Is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Merry Christmas folks, Min Yoongi | Suga Is a Good Hyung, Minor YoonMinSeok, Omega Kim Seokjin | Jin, Omega Kim Taehyung | V, Omega Park Jimin, Park Jimin Is a Sweetheart, Really sad then happy, at the end, hanahaki, minor namjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 11:56:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rome_in_asia/pseuds/rome_in_asia
Summary: "He's already in love with you, Tae. Probably has been for a long time now, but he just realized it. Soulmates are destined to be together, no matter what happens... You both came from the same star afterall, your molecules are bound to be attracted to each other. Maybe he just came from the denser part of the star or something."orTaehyung has hanahaki because his alpha and soulmate just doesn't love him.





	Merry Christmas, Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> One of the hopefully many fics I'll post this Christmas!!

Wiping the blood that had trailed down from his mouth to his chin with the back of his hand, Taehyung sighed and moved away from the toilet, trying his best not to cry. Orchid petals that used to be white but were stained red with his own blood surrounded him like a premature funeral.

"I don't have time for this." Taehyung whined, forcing himself to stand up. He held onto the sink for a minute, regaining energy, then flushed the toilet and swept the petals away so no one could see them. "No one has time for this."

He trudged back to the pack common room, where he had left his laptop on and his lit essay half-finished.

"Stomach flu?" Hoseok, a beta, asked in concern. "You don't smell good."

"Thanks, hyung."

"I mean, you don't smell healthy."

Yoongi, Hoseok's mate and another beta, looked up from the crossword puzzle he was trying to solve. "Seok-ah's right. Is there something you want to tell your hyungs, Taehyungie?"

Taehyung shook his head, resuming his work on the essay. "I'm good."

He was definitely not good. There was a fucking orchid growing in his lungs, blocking the airways and tickling his esophagus with the buds and leaves and thorns. The plant was forcing its way out of his body, all because his soulmate didn't want him.

"You have blood on your shirt." Yoongi pointed out.

Taehyung slammed his laptop shut and carried it to his room, making sure that the click of the lock was audible. He heard Hoseok sigh and Yoongi mumbling words of comfort, and Taehyung felt the ache in his chest intensify.

"Having your mate accept you must be so nice. Can't relate." He laughed to himself, pushing the thought of his essay away and curling into a ball on his bed. A sudden flash of pain hit, but it didn't come from his chest-- it was from his abdomen, and Taehyung's eyes widened in panic.

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck_

_Fuck  fuck  fuck  fuck  fuck  fuck  fuck  fuck  fuck_

_Fuck  fuck  fuck  fuck  fuck  fuck  fuck  fuck  fuck_

Taehyung scrambled for his suppressants in his bedside drawer, panic growing exponentially when he realized it wasn't there. _Jin-hyung must've thought they were trash or something, I didn't label them._ He dug through all his bags, but the orange bottle was nowhere.

"Okay, okay. Breathe." his fingers trembled as he called for his fellow omega and Hoseok and Yoongi's other mate, Jimin. "Chim, Jiminie, _plea-ahh!"_ A sudden wave of pain erupted in him, and Taehyung couldn't even understand where it came from anymore.

" _Tae? Are you okay?"_

"Suppressants. Please," Taehyung could barely make his own words out. "Please."

" _Okay,_ _I'll be back at the den soo-- Jungkook will you stop being a pestering brat now I'm attending to your mate in need-_ - _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"________________________

Taehyung couldn't end the phone call too quickly before he was vomiting all over himself, the flowers forcing itself up his throat and suffocating him. The pain in his abdomen didn't help either, Taehyung was suddenly on his knees, clawing at his throat and squeezing his thighs together because of the discomfort from the slick.

"Tae! Taehyung-ah!" Yoongi was pounding at the door.

"Stay back." Namjoon was saying. The door was knocked off its hinges, and the alpha was then clutching his arm. "Ow, ow, that hurt more than I thought it would."

Taehyung felt ashamed. There he was, alone and mateless, covered in bloody petals and his slick leaking out. His packmates were rushing to help him, to steady him, and it made him angry.

"Don't touch me!" he screamed, wrenching himself away with the little strength he has left, tears streaming down his face. "Don't touch me! I'm dirty, I'm unloved, I'm pathetic! I'm a worthless omega--no, don't touch me!"

Seokjin backed away, also crying because of the pain the younger omega was clearly going through. Namjoon gently pulled Seokjin closer, trying to convey comfort for his mate.

"I'm going to die." Taehyung choked out, coughing some more flowers out, but there was a smile on his face. "I'm... I'll die."

"Don't you dare say that." Yoongi growled, ignoring Taehyung's weak attempts at pushing him away. He squeezed the younger boy in a hug. "Don't you dare say that, Taehyung. Don't."

It took Taehyung a moment to realize that Yoongi was crying as well.

"Hyung, why are you crying?"

"Because you don't deserve this, you idiot." Yoongi hissed, wiping Taehyung's mouth with his sleeve. "Listen, fuck Jungkook and fuck you two being destined for each other. You're getting surgery tomorrow and that's--"

"Hyung, I can't." Taehyung whispered, his breathing shallow.

"What do you mean, you ca-- how long, Tae?" Hoseok asked softly, taking Taehyung's hands. "How long has the plant been in you?"

Taehyung only smiled, then his eyes closed.

Yoongi was shaking with how hard he was crying. Hoseok let his mate weep on his shoulder as they held Taehyung's limp, petal-covered body together.

"Too long." Namjoon answered for Taehyung, and silence fell on them.

The room smelled of sweet, sweet vanilla and rose.

 

* * *

 

Jungkook let Yoongi punch him, let his hyung kick and swear at him the moment he and Jimin arrived at the hospital after a gym session. He didn't say anything, didn't call out for Namjoon to stop him or for Hoseok or Jimin to get their mate off him. He just stood there, taking Yoongi's admittedly strong attacks in silence.

Because he knew he deserved it.

The stench of antiseptic wasn't enough to bury his mate's smell, and Jungkook's wolf was whimpering in worry at the obvious, deteriorating condition of Taehyung's health.

But there was nothing he could do; he couldn't just suddenly fall in love with Taehyung.

"You don't deserve him!" Yoongi raged, throwing another punch at Jungkook's jaw. "You don't deserve his love!"

"Babe, that's enough." Hoseok interrupted.

"Taehyung's going to die. The doctors said the plant was too deeply rooted in and his body was too weakened by the fucking suppressants to fight back even with emergency surgery." Yoongi ran a hand through his messy hair. "My baby brother's going to die."

His voice cracked at that, and Jimin immediately took him into his arms.

It's not that Jungkook didn't know he was to blame. He rejected Taehyung as his mate multiple times, claiming the elder didn't suit him, without knowing that with every rejection, Taehyung's smile was slowly disappearing and the plant was blooming.

Jungkook was terrified of the idea of soulmates. His father and mother never got along regardless of their soulmate status, and he grew up to endless fights and abuse.

Deep down he knew it wasn't enough reason to have been so harsh on Taehyung, who wore his heart out on his sleeve, who loved everything and everyone too much and too quickly.

( _But Taehyung loved Jungkook much more than anything else.)_

He had firmly believed Taehyung deserved much more than himself. Jungkook believed Taehyung didn't deserve to be tied down to a cynic.

And Jungkook just... he wasn't in love with Taehyung.

"Can I see him?"

"What?" Both Namjoon and Yoongi exclaimed in surprise and disbelief respectively.

Seokjin sighed, pulling Namjoon aside. "He has fifteen days at most left, JK." the eldest whispered. "Please make them count?"

Jungkook pushed past his hyungs, the smell of vanilla and roses and Taehyung filling him and warming his chest.

"Hyung?"

"Wow, they actually let you in." Taehyung noted dryly, looking at the alpha blankly. "What do you want?"

He was still in heat and being on suppressants for so long meant a lesser smell but greater pain, but Taehyung was used to the pain by then. He tried his best to look and act cold, but Jungkook was sporting a split lip and had a bleeding cut on his cheekbone.

"What happened to you?"

"I think I should be the one asking that." Jungkook pulled out a chair. "Why didn't you tell me, Taehyung? Why didn't you tell any of us that you have Hanahaki?"

Taehyung scoffed weakly, looking away. "It wouldn't have changed anything. Why burden you all?"

"Tae--"

"You still don't love me, so what if I had told you about it?"

Jungkook exhaled shakilly.

"Save it. Get out."

"No, no--"

"Fucking get out of my room, Jeon Jungkook!" Taehyung shouted, venom dripping with every word, before doubling over, thin and frail body wracked in coughs.

"No, Taehyung, I won't leave." Jungkook gently helped him sit, thumbing the tears that had fallen away.

"Don't touch me." Taehyung sobbed, slapping his hands away. The skin contact burned him, and it scared Taehyung how his throat was clearing up. "Don't prolong my death, you monster! Don't make me feel loved when I'm not!"

Jungkook grabbed his shoulders. "Don't you get it? You have to fight this, you have to! You are loved, Taehyung!"

"Yeah, just not by you."

There was no direct reply to that. The steady beeping of the cardiac monitor was the only thing that filled the room. Jungkook felt like someone much stronger than Yoongi punched all the air out of him. The weight of how much Taehyung was struggling all because Jungkook couldn't--wouldn't love him dawned on the alpha.

"My Omega, my sweet, poor Omega." Jungkook found himself saying, holding his soulmate's face gently.

Taehyung was confused at the action. "What are you...?"

"Let me heal you, Taehyung. I'm sorry, I didn't... God, I don't want you to die. Please, please let me learn how to love you." Jungkook whispered. "Please."

"Jungkook--"

"I'll mate you. I'll love you, Taehyung. Just, please, hold on for a little while. Fight back." Jungkook pleaded softly. "Please wait for me as I learn to love you."

"Hyung!" Taehyung called out, fresh tears spilling out. "Hyung, please!"

Namjoon appeared and Jungkook let himself be dragged out, never breaking eye contact with Taehyung all the while, still silently pleading with the elder.

Jimin replaced the alpha on the chair. He held Taehyung's hand, asking, "Well? Are you going to give him a chance?"

Taehyung swallowed. His throat was already clear.

"It seems like my body is giving him the chance anyway."

 

* * *

 

Taehyung was discharged two days later, the doctors already proclaiming his life to be extended as the plant seemed to have started shrinking. It might have been due to the fact that Jungkook has been visiting him regularly, bringing him his favorite food (japchae) and telling him all about his day.

If Taehyung wasn't already ten feet deep in love with him, he was now.

Yet, some part of him kept reminding himself that Jungkook was only doing it out of pity and responsibility as an alpha and Taehyung's mate.

He voiced those thoughts out to Jimin on Christmas eve, after they had packed their gifts and tucked them under the decorated tree in the living room to be opened in the morning.

Jimin laughed, slapping Taehyung's thigh in his amusement. "Taetae, have you seen the way Jungkookie looks at you nowadays? He looks at you like you hung the stars in the sky or invented puppies and revived dinosaurs. Of course, you're probably too busy angsting internally to notice."

Taehyung just narrowed his eyes, waiting for a clearer answer.

"He's already in love with you, Tae. Probably has been for a long time now, but he just realized it. Soulmates are destined to be together, no matter what happens... You both came from the same star afterall, your molecules are bound to be attracted to each other. Maybe he just came from the denser part of the star or something."

For the first time in a year, Taehyung felt his chest lighten.

That night, unused to the clarity in his lungs, Taehyung couldn't sleep. He had been tossing and turning in bed for hours, and it was already past two when he got up to make cereal.

While he was pouring the milk, Jungkook trudged into the kitchen, half asleep and in pajamas too.

"Hi."

Taehyung gave him a smile. "Can't sleep too, huh?"

"Can you make me one too?"

"Hell no, make your own, Kookie!"

Jungkook laughed, moving to get a bowl too.

"Hey, Tae, thank you."

"Huh? For what?"

Taehyung felt Jungkook trace his smile with a gentle hand, bringing it to rest under his chin and guiding him to look at the alpha.

"For not giving up. For fighting back... For giving us a chance."

 _Us._ Taehyung repeated to himself. _That sounds nice._

"Hey, Kookie?"

Jungkook's eyes widened when Taehyung leaned forward to plant a kiss on the younger's cheek.

"Merry Christmas, alpha."

 

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so several things:
> 
> 1\. I'm doing the 97 Line AU woooooo
> 
> 2\. This is the first of many fanfics I'll post (hopefully.... if I don't get lazy)
> 
> 3\. I hope you enjoyed thiiiiiiis! Comment what you think and leave kudos pleasee thank you <3


End file.
